And she came with bad news
by spaceisnear
Summary: Zurg had a plan. And that plan was to eliminate Team Lightyear. And, to think out of the box, Zurg decided to create a female bot to destroy the team. I'm not the only one writing on this story. HeMeleNoLiloLover is my beta writer, fixes my mistakes.. :D
1. Jamie's birth

Story: And she came with bad news..

Chapter 1

Let's start here.. 

Zurg had a plan. And that plan was to eliminate Team Lightyear. And, to think out of the box, Zurg decided to create a female bot to destroy the team. Why a female bot? Well, the team clearly has more men than women. And Mira wouldn't be hard to fight..

The female bot was created. However, not a bot like in "XR is a bot". But a bot like in Android. A hybrid, also.

The Grubs had to find a name for this hybrid. Not that they aren't smart, but the name wasn't so creative as not to be _completely_ obvious why they had chosen it.  
Android #1.  
The name Jamie was chosen by Zurg, who wanted her not just to look a little like a human, but also have a human name.  
Jamie was now "born".  
The Grubs had to finish their masterpiece before turning her on. ( Not like that, perverts )  
They had to build the mind, a chip with Zurg's plans on it, and Jamie's programmed personality.  
But something always goes wrong in this part and makes a happy ending...  
The Grubs worked and worked and worked 'till they were too exhausted to go on. In a rage, Zurg decided to finish the chip himself. The plans were downloaded to her mind. But the personality wasn't. And Zurg thought that with some of his personality downloaded to hers it would be okay.  
So he downloaded some of his and hoped for the best.  
It actually worked, no mistakes and Zurg was a happy bot.  
(Zurg as a happy bot )  
Now it was time to send the little hybrid to Star Command.

The Mind wasn't done

Zurg sat down in his chair and looked at the new creation. The Grubs were still working on the Android, but looked to be getting pretty tired.

"Psst, hey. Don't you think we could take a break?" One Grub asked another Grub. The other Grub shrugged.  
The Grubs looked at Zurg and then at each other.  
"Grubs, why aren't you working?"  
The Grubs all jumped in unison when they heard their Emperor speak.   
"Erm, evil emperor Zurg. We.. Err.. Need a break?"  
The Grub who spoke held his arms up in a weak, scared attempt to defend himself. Zurg rose from his seat and walked over to the little insectoid men. "I really have to do EVERYTHING myself!" he said, with anger in his voice.  
The Grubs ran off to hide themselves.

Zurg grumbled, first looking down at the creation and then over his shoulder. "What is its name?" he asked.  
The Grubs whispered something to each other in confusion. One Grub spoke, "Android."  
"ANDROID?!" Zurg yelled, irritated by the blatant uncoolness of that name.

"#1, #1 evil emperor" The Grub cried.  
Zurg looked down at the android. He petted its hair and poked its cheeks, frowning thoughtfully. "Call it Jamie. If it's a girl, of course."  
The Grubs nodded.  
"This is the best evil plan I've ever planned!" he said, grinning, and pushed the "on" button.  
_PPPpbblllllllttttt,_ the machine said, beginning to smoke.  
Zurg turned to the Grubs, "Why did it say that?" he asked dangerously.  
One Grub crawled out of the hiding place and went over to Zurg. "We weren't done with the mind, my Evil Emperor," he groveled.  
Zurg picked the Grub up and held it over the android. "Well, then I'll finish her!" The Grub squirmed in Zurg's grip.  
He threw it to the ground, and began to work on the android himself.  
"Evil emperor, I don't think that's a very good idea," The Grub whimpered. Zurg looked at it. His eyes lit up and the Grub screamed and crawled under a table.  
Zurg didn't need help from the Grubs, he thought crabbily. He knew Jamie had some of her own mind in her, but she needed 15 more mind to be complete. Zurg then uploaded some of his.  
He once again pushed the "on" button.

Jamie opened her eyes for the first time. The first thing she saw was a Grub.   
"Mommy," she said certainly.  
The Grub looked confused and shook his head.  
Jamie bit her lip, tilting her head to the side. "Daddy then?"  
The Grub turned to face his fellow Grubs. They all shrugged.  
"Daddy!" Jamie yelled. One Grub looked oddly at her, "Wha?"  
Jamie didn't look satisfied.  
"Daddy," she insisted.  
Another Grub looked at her, "Erm.."  
Jamie crossed her arms and looked around. Then she stretched her neck and looked at one Grub.   
"Daddy?" she asked. The Grub smiled a little, "Well.."   
Jamie looked around once more and stared at the Grubs. Then she looked oddly at Zurg, "Wait, did I just count 263 dads?"  
Zurg smiled, proud of how Jamie was able to count so many Grubs in no time.  
"And what about you. Are you part of my family too?" Jamie asked of Zurg, becoming confused and a little angry.  
Zurg went over to the girl and held her shoulder. "No, I'm your master, not your daddy. And I have some orders for you," he smirked evilly.  
Jamie didn't look very happy.

At Star Command

Mira and Booster were on their way to the meeting room when Buzz ran into them. Mira fell and Booster, well, let's just say Buzz ran into something soft and big that just wouldn't move.   
Booster picked his friends up from the floor. They shook their heads and brushed off their clothes.  
"Rangers, we have a mission," Buzz said. Mira and Booster saluted. "I'll fetch XR," Booster said, and ran off. Buzz and Mira went the other way towards their ship.  
"So Buzz, what is this mission we're going on?" Mira asked. Buzz looked serious.  
"We've discovered a meeting place where the scum of the galaxy has converged, and we're gonna arrest as many as possible," he said.   
Mira smiled. For the first time in a while things had gone the right way for Team Lightyear.  
When they arrived at the ship, however, they found Commander Nebula waiting for them.  
Buzz and Mira stopped and greeted the Commander. He smiled at them. -- wow.  
"Buzz, Mira, you know as well as I do that missions take hard work," he said in a buisnesslike tone. They nodded. Nebula turned around to face the ship. "And with hard work comes honor and alot of bruises."

Mira tilted her head. Buzz looked a little confused at Nebula.  
He sighed.  
"What I'm trying to say is that you have to have someone with ya who has experience in nursery on the long missions."  
Buzz grinned. "We don't need a nurse, Commander," he scoffed.  
Nebula looked angry at Buzz. "Listen Buzz. Some men came in here this morning and gave me some papers about the new space ranger rules. And they added one new ranger, a nurse Buzz," he said, in a tone that made it clear this was NOT a request.  
"Ahem. Well, we have to respect the new rules," Buzz said, quickly changing his tone to a more deferential one.  
"The nurse will be arriving soon and we have to greet her decently," Nebula continued. "Make her feel like she belongs here."  
Buzz nodded and looked at Mira who nodded too.  
"Then it's settled, she's going with ya on yer mission today. If she does a good job then she'll be yer new nurse."  
Buzz saluted.  
At that moment Booster came running in with an unhappy-looking XR under his arm. When he saw Commadner Nebula he came to a screeching halt, saluting and dropping XR on the floor.  
XR stood up, brushing himself off and grumbling.  
"Geez, Booster, I said I was- you didn't have to- oh, hi Dad... So, new mission. What is our new mission about Buzz?" XR asked.  
Buzz was about to explain when he noticed the door opening. In came the nurse.  
XR's, Buzz's and Booster's reactions were slightly different but meant pretty much the same thing. Booster's jaw dropped, then he grinned nervously and began twiddling his fingers. Buzz's eyes bugged out and he saluted with a big grin. XR began to actually pant after the new arrival.  
"Helloooo, nurse!" he yelped.  
Mira could not look any more disgusted.

The nurse sighed and went over to Nebula, she stood there for a little while before she poked him. "Oh yeah. People. And robot."  
XR scowled.   
"This is Jamie, and she is going with ya. And now, have a pleasant trip to Pub planet #5."  
Commander Nebula strode away, looking pretty bored with the conversation.  
---  
Later on, Jamie was in 42's laundry room looking for some space suits. She'd need one later. She heard the door open and the sound of treads on the floor, and turned around to see XR.  
"So, any injures, XR?" Jamie asked.  
XR looked oddly at her. "No." His expression changed to a more thoughtful one and his right hand shifted on his chest musingly. "I mean. If it have something to do with you opening me and touch-" He shook his head. "I mean fixing the cables. Then yes, I'm injured." He grinned flirtatiously.  
Jamie turned around and looked for the suits. "You're not injured, robot," she grumbled. XR frowned at this. "I actually have a name," he said.  
Jamie looked at the robot. "I wouldn't call "experimental ranger" a name."  
"But I would, babe," XR said happily. Jamie sighed and turned around. "OK bot. Where's the suits?"  
XR was quiet. Jamie moved toward him. "Where are the suits, XR?"  
XR couldn't stop smiling. "What suits, your nurse outfit?"   
Jamie frowned. "No, the ranger suits."  
XR crossed his arms and smiled wider. "I don't knooow."  
Jamie turned around again. Suddenly noticing a ranger suit somone had left on the floor, she bent down to pick it up- and heard a stifled squeal of, "sweet mother of Venus..."  
Jamie looked over her shoulder to see XR clutching his chest and looking faint. Blushing deeply, she quickly stood vertical and ran out of the room with a suit hanging over her arm.  
She proceeded to the bridge.  
"Hi, everybody," she said shakily, waving to Buzz, Booster and Mira.  
"Hi Jamie," Buzz and Booster chorused with a little laziness in their voice. Mira just turned her head and sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Erm, did you see XR? I think he went to talk to you?" Booster asked.  
Jamie looked up at the big ranger and smiled nervously. "Well, actually I did." Her tone quickly changed to a nasty hiss. "He was offering me a nurse outfit!"  
Booster held his hands up in defense when Jamie went by him.  
"Sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to-" Booster excused  
Jamie turned around to face Booster, then she smiled. A wide smile. "No, don't be sorry Big B," she apologized. "If someone should be sorry, it should be me."   
Jamie ran over to Booster and impulsively gave him a hug.  
Booster blushed and smiled.

The plan is working!

Zurg was sitting in his throne when a Grub entered the room. "Erm, evil Emperor. We have news from the plan," it whimpered.  
Zurg rose from his seat and crossed his arms. The Grub found a remote and pushed a button.  
A screen lit up and showed Jamie and the team. Every time she talked to one them they all wanted to give her an answer. At the same time. But not Mira.  
Zurg smiled, "Excellent work, Grub. Now send Warp after them. I have to see how they'll handle my agent."  
Zurg sat back down in his chair, crossed his legs and drummed his fingers on the chair, wating for Warp to respond to the Grub's summons.  
After a while Warp finally entered the room.  
"What took you so long Warp. I've waited for an hour now!" Zurg yelled. Warp blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Bath"  
Zurg grumbled in disgust and once again rose from his seat. "I want you to find Buzz Lightyear. And I want you to try and kill him."  
Warp lifted an eyebrow.  
"That sounds fair enough, but..."  
Zurg waited for the rest of Warp's answer "Yes?"  
"Why?" Warp asked.  
Zurg frowned at this. "Because he's my worst enemy, Warp," he said with an air of trying to explain something to a retarded one-year-old.  
Warp crossed his arms, "I mean. Does he have something that you really want to get your claws in? Or... is there nothing on TV again?"  
Zurg thought for a moment. "Okay Warp. I get this game of yours. One, he doesn't have something I want my claws in. And two, I didn't pay you to ask me questions. Just do your job"  
Warp frowned and went out of the door.  
"Oh, and one more thing" Zurg said in a girly voice.  
Warp turned around to face Zurg.  
"If you do kill him. Bring something of him back to me" Zurg added.  
Warp tilted his head. "Like an arm or something?"  
Zurg got a disgusted look in his face. "No Warp. Too dirty. I just want his DNA. You know. You could kill him and I could make a clone of him. Yes, maybe even a spy-Buzz. They'll never notice at Starcommand. BWAAAAAAHAHHAHA- coughcough Blech."  
Warp sighed, "Whatever you say Zurg," he said, rolling his eyes, then left the room.


	2. Zurg's evil plan is working

**In space**

There being no immediate threats, and Buzz having complete and utter faith in his own driving abilities, he had temporarily neglected his control panel to turn his head in the direction of Jamie and Booster. They seemed to be having a conversation.

"I come from the farming planet, Jo-Ad. I lived with my mom and dad, we were bunzel farmers. Where do you come from Jamie?" Booster asked happily.

Jamie blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well I.. um.. Dunno.." she looked up and smiled ingratiatingly.  
Booster laid his hand on her shoulder, "So you don't even have a family?" he asked, concerned. That comment made Jamie smile even wider.

"I have a big family, actually. I have 263 dads," she said impressed of herself, standing up straight.

Booster's jaw fell down. "How is that even _possible?"_

Jamie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. They just made me."

"I hope they share a name." Booster giggled uncomfortably.

Jamie giggled too. "Yeah, their sharename is.." then she stopped, seeing what this could end with.

Booster stopped giggling. He saw how serious Jamie had gotten. Well no wonder. Nobody's supposed to have that many fathers.

Jamie looked at Booster with nervous eyes and began to sweat. She had been too close to ruining Zurg's plan. She sighed and walked away. Booster followed.

"So, what is their last name?" Booster asked out of curiosity. Jamie turned to face him. "I.. err.. don't remember," she said, with a dry voice.

Booster petted the girl on her head, making sympathetic puppy eyes. "I'm sorry. It must be hard to have so little contact with your family that you don't remember their last name."

Jamie nodded, looking like she was concentrating on something. "Ye..eah.. But it's also been..." She bit her lip. "Seven--teen years since I've seen them," she lied.

XR entered the room and scanned it with a predatory look. Seeing Jamie, he hurried over to her and looked up at her with a big, flirty grin.

"HI JAMIE" he said. Jamie jumped about a mile, then turned around and looked down at the robot with a definite degree of coldness in her expression.  
She tried to turn and walk away from him, but he quickly got in her way.

"Could you please move," she asked with a tired voice, wanting to avoid contact with him.

He just stood there, like he was expecting something specific from Jamie.  
"What do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

XR glanced over each shoulder. He held up one hand and gestured forward, indicated that he wanted her to crouch down to his level. Jamie looked confused but did as the robot wanted her to do.

"So, uhh... you have a boyfriend?" XR asked in a low tone.

Jamie tilted her head. Boy... friend. Oh. Like in... 'He's a friend of mine. And a boy.'

"Well. I would say that Booster is my boyfriend," she said with a shrug, poking the embarrassed Jo-Ad creature. "I talk to him a lot. And I really like him 'cause he listens. To every bit I say." Jamie smiled at Booster who felt like he wanted to be in another room.

XR's jaw dropped, and he directed a mean glare at Booster.

"I don't know about Buzz. I like him. He has a nice jaw. But I haven't talked to him yet," she added, pointing at Buzz, who was looking very confused.

"Wow, wow. WOW. Wait a minute. You tell me that Booster is your boyfriend. And Buzz might be your boyfriend too," XR interrupted, becoming suspicious.

"That makes Mira my girlfriend, right!?" Jamie asked happily.

Mira looked at Buzz. "What is... _wrong_ with her?" Buzz shrugged and made a 'Dunno' face.

XR grabbed Jamie's arms and dragged her into the back room where he placed her on a chair.

"What I meant when I said do you have a boyfriend was 'do you wanna go out on a date?'" XR asked, becoming annoyed. Jamie was obviously very confused, but tried to pretend she wasn't.

"Date, like in; a specific date of the month?" Jamie asked with a flustered smile.  
XR shook his head and held Jamie's hands. "NO! I mean like when you -- yougooutlikevisitingsomeplacenicelikearestaurantorsomethingandyouholdhandsandeatfoodandstuffandthenyoumakeout," he insisted.

Jamie didn't understand a word of what XR tried to say. But she was clear on one thing. He was holding her hands.  
"Don't you touch me, robot!" she snapped, having apparently inherited Zurg's obsessive craving for personal space.

XR let go and pulled his hands to his chest, beginning to absent-mindedly entwine his fingers together with an expression of annoyed distress. DANG it. This ALWAYS happened to him. Nobody wanted to go out with him. Heck, most people didn't even want to _touch_ him. And Jamie was no exception, apparently.

"What now?" Jamie sighed, rolling her eyes.  
XR half smiled at her, though he seemed a lot more distant now.  
"Nothing," he said.  
Jamie frowned. His demeanor sure had changed quickly. Deciding he was feeling embarrassed about being unable to make his point clear to her, she decided to be more… friendly. And stuff. "There is something, tell me XR," she said playfully, kneeling in front of XR to get own to his eye level.

XR swallowed hard and looked away, not wanting to discuss it. "No, there's nothing. I swear," He looked at Jamie, lowering his tone to become very clear and insistent. "Trust me. Nothing's wrong."   
Not wanting to let it go, Jamie opened her mouth to speak again-  
when suddenly the ship began to shake and shootings could be heard from the bridge.  
Jamie who had fallen, found herself lying facedown across XR (who looked like he'd won the lottery). She looked down at the robot, then lifted her head to see the door open and the rest of the team backing into the room. They aimed and shot into the hall 'til the door closed.  
Booster turned around and pressed his sizeable back against the door to prevent entry. At this point everyone noticed Jamie and XR happened to be in a... rather... interesting position.  
Mira crossed her arms. "Were we interrupting something?" she asked sarcastically, now thoroughly disgusted with her teammate. Buzz and Booster were speechless, Buzz with a disbelieving grin and Booster looking completely bewildered.  
Mira turned around to the two boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  
"Sorry boys. But she is not available anymore," Mira smiled evilly, and turned around to face XR and Jamie again.  
Jamie didn't understand a bit of the situation and stood up, dusting herself off calmly.  
XR was speechless too and couldn't move from the spot.  
The ship shook once more and the door was shot open. Booster had moved away from the door to gawk at XR and Jamie and now he turned and started shooting at the Hornets.  
Jamie had been standing in front of the door and when it exploded, a piece of it fell on her, pinning her legs to the floor and whipping her back against the floor, hard.  
At first she was a trifle stunned, but then she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Now, that wasn't very fair of the door.  
So she pushed the door off her body, jumped forward and kicked the Hornets down.  
Mira was the only one to witness this, and it shocked her- before this moment she'd thought Jamie was more of a ditz than anything, but anyone who could take out that many Hornets with one kick stood a much better chance of getting into her good books. She smiled and began to shoot with her laser again, Buzz and Booster joining her. They all moved forward and blasted the Hornets one by one.  
Buzz suddenly felt another evil presence behind him with his uber ranger skillz0rz. He turned his body and aimed for anything unusual. But nothing was to be seen. Well. Okay. So much for skillz0rz. Buzz turned around and was about to shoot some more Hornets when Warp suddenly appeared in front of him.  
"Warp!" Buzz yelled.   
"Correct Buzz," Warp answered and used the element of surprise to punch Buzz out. Warp grinned. Well, this was going well. He aimed his laser at the unconscious man's head.  
"Bye bye, Buzz."  
Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw the whole thing. Warp aiming at Buzz. Buzz lying on the floor unconscious.   
Everything seemed to be happening so slowly. Jamie tensed, watching Warp's finger descend toward the trigger button- _do it, do it-_ success was so near-  
And then a new player entered the scene, a shiny white and gold blur that tackled Warp to the ground and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of the head.  
_Craters, foiled again,_ Jamie thought.  
"BUZZ, Buzz! Wake up you sleepy head!" XR said, shaking Buzz.  
"Ranger stop that! I'm awake!" Buzz said with irritation, sitting up and brushing his suit off.  
XR smiled.  
"Good work, Ranger. Now let's burn some Hornets," Buzz grinned.  
XR drove past Jamie with Buzz running after him. Jamie sighed, and sat down in Booster's chair. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain coming from within her chest.  
Standing up, she looked down at herself and spotted the black fluid coming from her top. She touched the fluid and tasted it.  
It was oil. When the door had hit her she had gotten inner damages on her engine. And her engine was now leaking oil.  
She sighed, feeling a bit tired and weak.

**After the fight**  
The team was cleaning the bridge, which was filled with Hornet parts.  
"I wonder why Warp attacked us out of nowhere like that," Mira mumbled. Buzz looked up at her. "Only Zurg has the answer to that Mira," he answered, sounding a bit bored. No prob. Happened last week. Ya move on.  
"Nothing on TV, maybe," XR mumbled, feeling bored too.  
Mira sighed. "Maybe. But there's always something he wants his claws in when he sends Warp," she said, sitting down in her chair.  
"Maybe he just ran out of plans?" Booster said, picked a dented gun up off the floor.   
Buzz didn't look satisfied at the comment. "I don't think so. Zurg wants something to happen. And I don't know what it is." He clenched his fist and held it over his head. "I will find out what this plan is about Zurg. I promise yoooou!"  
Mira yawned widely. Yep, same ol stuff. Wonder if there's anything on TV. 

**Zurg's lair**  
A Grub entered the room where Zurg sat in his throne.  
Zurg looked down at the Grub. "Well? Did he get him?"  
The Grub handed him a remote control. "Just push the button my Evil Emperor Zurg," he said, bowing subserviently away.  
Zurg pointed the remote at a nearby screen and pushed the button.  
A screen lit up and showed the fight between the Hornets and Team Lightyear.  
"Hahaha. Look at those fools" Zurg grinned. "Oh no. I'm Buzz Lightyear and I don't know what Zurg's up to. Boohoohoo," he said in a falsetto that was intended to sound like Buzz, but ended up being rather more like Barney on helium.  
The Grub covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the bad acting Zurg.   
Zurg noticed this.  
"Get out Grub!" he yelled at the little green alien, throwing his remote at its head. The Grub screamed and ran out of the room.  
Zurg sat back in his throne. "Don't worry Buzz. Soon you'll find out and when the time comes it'll be too late. TOO LATE I SAY! Bwahahahaha!"

**42**  
Jamie held her hand over the spot where she was leaking. Entering the bridge, she moved discreetly over to Mira's copilot seat, motioning the pretty Tangean out into the hall. She followed, seeming suspicious. Once they were out of the earshot of the other rangers, Jamie looked over each shoulder nervously.  
"Um, excuse me but- could you do me a favor?" she asked Mira.  
"What is it?" Mira asked, frowning.  
Jamie turned around, "I'm leaking oil and I have to be fixed. But I don't feel like getting fixed by a man. Especially not that- that…" Jamie couldn't quite think of a dirty enough word for XR, being relatively new to the world still, so she settled for "goggle… ugly… stare… face."  
Mira seemed a little confused.  
"And so I thought if you could help me?" Jamie asked, seeming guilty.  
Mira looked at Jamie's back, "Um, wait a minute- oil? You're a robot?"  
"I'm an android," Jamie said with wide, confused eyes. "I thought you knew."  
"Wow, you're pretty realistic…" Mira mumbled.  
"Can you help me?" Jamie insisted.  
"Well, I- I guess so- I've fixed XR enough times- what do I do?"  
"First you open my top" Jamie guided. Mira opened her top. "Then you push the black button. After you've pushed it you tell me how my engine looks."  
Mira did as she was told. "How does this engine work?" "There are two cylinders. They go up and down. Can you see them?"  
Mira looked for the cylinders Finding them towards the back of the cavity, "Yes" she said in answer.  
"That's my engine, that little box the cylinders slides down into. Now you look for any flaws in the engine." Jamie was becoming nervous and a little shaky. What if Mira couldn't help? She couldn't help wondering. Could she die?  
"I see a big honking hole. What are you made of?" Mira asked a little nervously. "I need to know what to fix it with."  
Jamie thought for a moment. Iron. No. Um copper. Not that either. Jamie couldn't concentrate on what Zurg had said she was made of.  
"What about terillium?" Mira asked.  
"Uh.. YEAH! How'd you know?"  
Mira shrugged. "Well, just about everything is made out of terillium these days. Besides- you look like terillium."  
She headed back into the recesses of the ship, motioning for Jamie to stay behind.  
Jamie leaned against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently.  
Mira entered the door to the bridge and crossed the room to stand behind Buzz's seat. "Buzz, I need some terillium. And a gas burner."  
Buzz looked over his shoulder and lifted an eyebrow. "For what?" he asked.  
"There's a flaw in one of the small engines," Mira said with a serious voice.  
"We don't have any terillium. But we have a gas burner. It's in the engine room." Buzz said pointing at the door.  
Mira thanked him and went to the engine room to fetch the gas burner.  
XR drove up to Buzz's seat. "uhhh, Buzz?"  
"No, you can't go too," Buzz mumbled.  
XR shook his head in irritation. "No, Buzz- the small engines aren't made of terillium, they're made of jezoleum."  
"Aw craters. XR, go tell Mira she needs something else. I can't leave the control panel without her in here," Buzz replied.  
XR nodded and went out to find Mira. 


	3. A little trust please

"Stupid Buzz. 'Go look for Mira, XR. Go fetch, boy. Well yeah we have an autopilot but we don't want to risk wearing it out, not when we have you so well trained.'" XR thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

He looked into first the engine room, then the cargo bay but didn't seem to find Mira. XR was about to pitch a hissy fit (third time this month) when he heard a grunt from the back room. He turned around and wheeled forward to the door. He looked curiously inside and saw Jamie lying on the floor.

She had fallen asleep.

He wheeled over to the sleeping android and realized that she was kind of cute when she lay all innocent on the floor. XR always preferred women when they were sleeping... so much more nonthreatening.

He studied her for a minute. He didn't know why, but for some reason she fascinated him, and he reached out to brush the hair out of her face. She didn't move and he began to smile nervously.

He glanced over each shoulder, then petted her cheek with a shaking hand. If Jamie noticed this she would've killed him right away. But she was asleep now, and couldn't feel anything, XR hoped.

He moved his hand from her cheek and let it through her hair, grinning. Even though it was artificial it still felt very nice. Soft and light. Like it was dancing between his fingers when he touched it.

XR heard the door open, moved his hand, wheeled backwards and hid under some clothes. Mira entered the room and ran over to Jamie. She woke up the sleeping android and showed her the gas burner.

Jamie jawned and stretched her body. "Did you find any terillium?" she asked Mira.

Mira shook her head and looked at the floor. "You'll just have to wait 'till we get to Star Command."

Jamie changed her expression from tired to nervous. "That's bad. I don't have that much time Mira." She began to breathe faster, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I'm leaking faster and faster. My energy is running out- we have to turn around or go to Trade World and get me fixed!"

XR couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He felt really sorry for the girl... he knew what a damaged engine felt like, and even the trip to Trade World would take a lot of time. Only flying back to Star Command could help her.

But it was Buzz's job to go to that stupid pub planet, and no one could convince him to turn back, not even Jamie. As XR knew, injured robots were low priority.

He just hoped that the trip to Pub Planet #5 wouldn't take a lot of time.

_Pub planet #5_

The ship landed on a planet that looked remarkably similar to Tradeworld, except possibly even scummier, being that there were no shops or office buildings, just dilapidated old pubs.

Buzz took a few steps away from the group, then turned around and put his hands on his hips.  
"Team! We're looking for 'The Hot Spot'. Booster and Mira, you go north. Me and XR will go south. Move!"

While the team flew in each direction, Jamie watched them to make sure they were out of sight.

Once she was sure, Jamie turned to her left and crawled down the stairs. She hated this kind of stairs. Those small ones you can't use without falling down. Luckily, she didn't fall down. She quickly moved towards one of the pubs, opened the door and went inside.

She didn't want to make any eye contact in case some evil guy would recognize her face and ruin Zurg's plan.

She sat down on a bar chair and waited for the bartender.

After a minute, she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed a weird looking robot, reminding her a little of a thing between Frankenstein's Monster and XR.

Mostly the head reminded her of XR. The body was just plain creepy...

The robot noticed Jamie's disgusted look and rose from his seat. Jamie tried to hide her face behind her hand but the robot wasn't that easily fooled.

She nervously looked over her left shoulder and tapped one finger on the table.

XL sat next to her and asked the bartender for a drink. He turned around on his chair to stare at Jamie's back.

Jamie could feel the eyes of the robot staring at her back. So she turned around and glared at XL.

"What do you want bot?" she asked with an angry attitude. XL sat straight in his chair with one hand placed on his none-existing hip.

"I was gonna rip that frown of your face, literally. When I noticed, that it would be a shame to do." XL said grinning.

Jamie lifted an eyebrow and leaned backwards.

XL caught her arm and moved her towards him. "You don't like my face, lady?" XL said in a childish voice.

Jamie tried to struggle her arm free from XL's grip but couldn't. _This monster is pretty strong,_ she thought nervously.

XL moved Jamie closer, "me and you, outside. Now!" he said in a threatening voice.

Jamie pulled her arm to her body. "Bring it on pal" she said through clenched teeth.

_FIGHT, FIGHT!_

Jamie was the first who came out of the pub. Behind her came XL who looked very ready for the fight.

Jamie turned around to face the big robot. How she wished she had a gun. She stood straight and ready for anything. She didn't feel any fright for the big bot. She didn't see him as a threat.

XL ran forward against Jamie, she didn't seem to move one part of her body. But she was thinking. Hard!

'He must have a weak spot' Jamie thought looking at the robot who was coming closer and closer.

XL ran into Jamie with a great speed.

Jamie was now lying on the ground feeling more weak than ever. What happend?

She looked down at her body and noticed the pool of oil dripping from her top. She sat up on her elbows and looked at XL.

"I thought you were more fun than that" he laughed.

Jamie tried as hard she could to lift her body up from the stone hard ground. She weakly stood on her legs, shaking. XL grapped her throat and lifted her up.

"What, no more fighting?" XL said a little disappointed.

Jamie tried to kick herself out of the grip but her energy was almost drained.

She looked pleading at the robot. "You've won, please put me down." She asked, beginning to cry.

"Please" she trailed off..

_Thanks_

The room was warm and smelled like oil.

Fresh oil.

It rushed through her body and made her shiver in relaxation.

She sat up and touched the place where she had been leaking. It was dry. Odd.

She looked around and wondered what had happend.

"Well, the princess is awake. Good to know" XL said sarcastically.

"Where am I?" Jamie asked as she crawled out of the bed and crossed her arms.

"Let's call it my temporary lair. Where my tools are." XL answered looking at his fingers. Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw a door.

She looked over at XL and bit her lip. "You fixed me?"

XL stopped looking at his fingers, he turned his head to face Jamie. "No, the fairy did. Geez.. Are you stupid or something. Of course I fixed you."

Jamie looked at the floor, rolling her eyes. "I was just asking, dummy."

XL frowned. "I could have left you out there."

Jamie lifted her hands. "Oh, am I supposed to be scared now, because, I am not!" she hissed.

XL started to walk towards Jamie. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at the big bot with no fright in her eyes.

"You should be." XL said with power in his voice.

Jamie looked up at XL and smiled. "Thank you." She started to walk towards the door but looked back at the surprised robot. "I owe you one."

_The streets_

No lights were on and Jamie felt a little cold. She couldn't see anything in the dark and was about to turn back to XL when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jamie!?" XR said in surprise. Jamie turned around and saw the little robot. XR being on her eye level was very weird for her. She pushed the robot down and sat on her knees.

"Where are the others, XR?" she asked.

XR smiled, "They're on their way to the ship. We found that place the bad guys were at and we got some of them too. I mena- all of them. Mostly through my efforts. You're welcome."

Jamie looked over her shoulder and listened to the quiet street.

No sound was to be heard. Nothing. Not even drunk people singing their favourite songs.

Jamie yawned. "Let's go back to the ship XR," she said, smiling.

XR nodded and smiled, privately wondering why she sounded so tired.

He and Jamie had a big space between them as they walked.

"So, how far is there to the ship?" she asked, just to break the silence.

"Not long. We'll be there in a couple of minutes"

'Craters, I really hate this place' Jamie thought half freaked out.

A yell could be heard not so far away from where Jamie and XR walked. Now, Jamie is easily being surprised by big sounds.

Normally she just jumps and then everything is okay. But not this time.

And to XR's surprise too, Jamie crawled behind him and held his arm tight. He felt that the world turned one time and he just stood still.

XR slowly turned his head to look at the frightened girl. Jamie opened her eyes and looked up at XR. He just stared back at her.  
They did not share that moment for long.

Jamie threw herself backwards and landed on her back.

XR watched her with an eyebrow lifted. That must've been really embarrassing to her.

And yeah, Jamie felt embarrassed. Not because that she had thrown herself to the ground.

No. But because XR had been acting so cool about the touch and she hadn't.

"Uhm, I got surprised." She said half smiling feeling very embarrassed. XR shook his head while grinning. "Great excuse Jamie" he crossed his arms and smiled flirtingly.

Jamie rose from the ground and looked angry. "It's no excuse. It's true!"

XR began to wheel backwards, "I think you like me, Jamie. What's your last name, I wanna see if it fits to my name to when we get married." XR teased, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You... big.. big.. SPACEMONKEY!" Jamie yelled.

XR smiled and shook his head. "You aren't very good at cursing, Jamie. Did you know that?"

Jamie threw herself forward and landed on XR. She lifted her fists and began to punch him.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW" XR screamed.

Jamie began to smile evilly. She really enjoyed this. "SO-DO-YOU-LIKE-BEING-HITTEN-BY-A-GIRL!" she shouted while punching him.

Jamie fell down on XR's chest while resting her head on her arms.

XR looked up at the exhausted girl. Was she crying?

Jamie was actually crying. Not loud though, just small sobs.

"What's wrong Jamie?" XR asked supporting.

Jamie looked up with tears dripping from her cheeks. She punched XR one last time and hid her face in her hands.

"I.. sob I.. Can't.. B.. Be.. Beat you.." She sobbed, this side of Jamie wasn't familiar to her. What weak side she had gotten!

XR parted Jamie's hands. "Don't be sad because of that. Many girls can't beat boys. And we're the same kind as the humans. Male and female." XR said in a low voice sounding pretty wise.

Jamie's tears had dried. She half smiled.

"Um, Jamie. Could you please move."

Jamie rose from XR. He thanked her and stood up. "Come on Jamie. They'll get really mad at us if we don't hurry" XR said a little worried. The last time he'd been this late to something, Buzz had threatened to take away his Playboys.

He held his hand out to Jamie. "Give me your hand Jamie, I'll fly us to the ship."

She gave him her hand. XR smiled distractedly, still thinking of the trouble he'd get into.

Jamie felt the wind in her hair. It danced on her back, it tickled her and she grinned.

XR noticed that. "What is it" he asked turning his head around.

"I'm just being tick--" Jamie's smile turned into a scream. "XR turn to the left!"

He didn't succeed in turning. They hit a roof with great speed.


	4. I like you too

Craters!

Jamie opened her eyes and looked around..

"HEY, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" A man yelled from his window.

Jamie weakly stood on her legs. She walked slowly over to the corner of the house she and XR had hit.

XR..

Jamie looked over her shoulder and saw the robot lying on the ground. His arms and legs had been thrown against the nearest wall and were broken.

Jamie fell on her hands and knees and looked at the ground. 'Okay, one down.' she thought half smiling. 'Three more to kill'

Jamie heard a grunt from the bot and looked up. He was still moving. This would be the time to finish him off. While he was still down and weak.

She crawled over to XR and sat next to him. 'I have to do it now.' She lifted her arm and clenched the fist.

Suddenly a beeping could be heard.

"What the. What's that?" Jamie asked herself while searching the area for any living creature. 

She noticed the beeping sound came from her wrist and lowered it down to her head to see what on Earth it was.

A (hologram?) showed Zurg standing with his cape around his arm.

"So.. How far are you? Have you destroyed anybody yet?" Zurg asked with victory in his voice.

Jamie looked oddly at Zurg.

"Excuse me, how did you...? I mean.." Jamie's voice turned into anger. "WHAT IF I WERE BATHING?"

Zurg lifted an eyebrow. "Wha..? Grubs!" Zurg turned around and a Grub could be seen in the hologram. "Did you make sure she wasn't bathing?" Zurg asked nervously. The Grub nodded scared. "Evil Emperor, Jamie can't bathe. We told you that. Her body can't handle water-" Zurg turned around. "I knew you weren't bathing and stop asking me questions!"

Jamie sighed and pointed at the Grub. "You didn't know it. Dad just told you."

Zurg looked over his shoulder and down at the Grub. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO WALK INTO THE HOLOGRAM SCENE!" The Grub jumped in surprisement and ran away from Zurg.

"Do you always act so nicely to your servants?" Jamie asked. Zurg turned his head. "STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

Jamie rose from the ground. "DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"THEN STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Zurg yelled even higher.

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP YELLING" Jamie crossed her arms and looked away.

Zurg sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled, giving up.

Jamie smiled and turned her head to face Zurg.

"So, you were saying?" Jamie said satisfied.

Zurg looked up at Jamie. "Erm.. I was saying.. I was aking you.. Err.." Zurg turned around and whispered to a Grub.

He turned around to face Jamie. "Have you destroyed anybody yet?" Zurg said almost asking himself if it was the right thing he wanted to ask her about.

Jamie sighed, she looked down at XR, "I was actually trying to destroy this robot when you 'called' me!" Jamie said shaking her head. She found Zurg very annoying at the moment.

Zurg tilted his head and saw the robot. He looked at Jamie with impatience in his eyes. "Well.. Then do it!"

Jamie looked at Zurg with surprised eyes. "What. Now.. When you're looking?" She said like she was going to change clothes and didn't want anybody to look.

"Yes." Zurg said getting annoyed.

Jamie looked at the robot again. Right in front of Zurg. It made the situation a bit harder.

She only had to do it with no audience before. Now, she was watched by planet Z.

"Erm, not to offend anybody. But can't you turn this hologramy-thingy off." Jamie asked waiting to recieve a 'no'.

Zurg crossed his arms. "Am I one of the good guys?" He asked.

Jamie sighed and sat next to XR again. "Wait, how do I do it without guns and such?"

Zurg grapped a Grub by its collar and lifted it up so Jamie could see it. "Tell her. Oh so smart Grub" Zurg said.

The Grub nodded and looked at Jamie. "We have installed a program in your mind that will help you lock the robot's system and.. Well, turn him off forever"

Jamie frowned and looked down at XR. "Okay" she sighed. "How do I use the program?"

"Erm.. we don't quite know. It's something you have to figure out for yourself" The Grub said waiting for its punishment.

Zurg threw the Grub down and looked at Jamie. "I'll call you later. I have an insect problem that has to be taken care of." The hologram disappeared. And Jamie was left with no help.

"Uhm. Easy." She reached down and opened XR. "I swear, I'll never do this again." She lowered her arm into XR's body.

"What are you doing!?" XR yelled in surprisement.

He looked at Jamie whose arm was half burried in his body.

Jamie's answer was interupted by XR.

"Finding something you like in there. Toys? Chickens? Clothes? Or my special cable?" He said sticking his tonque out while he giggled.

Jamie hated his small comments. So she searched with her arm inside of him.

"Hey stop that. You're tickling me!" XR laughed.

Jamie found something and pulled it out of him. It seemed to be a cable. She held it in front of him.

"Is this the special cable you are talking about" she asked him grinning.

XR was quiet. His pupils were small and his mouth was open. He looked surprised.

"Please... Let... Go... Of... That" He said nervously.

Jamie pullled harder. "Did I pull out something bad, bot?" Her smile got even wider.

XR reached out for the cable. But Jamie was faster and pulled it to her body.

"Tell me what it's for, or I will rip it of" Jamie said beginning to sound a little angry.

"It's.. The.. Cable.. That's.. Keeping.. Me... Alive.." He said weakly..

Jamie had two choices now.. Kill him. Or help him.

Something deep inside of her told her to shut him off and something told her not to.. She knew she had to kill him. But he was still alive. It would be too cruel.

She sighed and pushed the cable inside again. She was glad that Zurg didn't see this.

If he had he would've done something horrible to her.

She sniffed and rose from the ground. "Come on, let's find your parts and get back to the ship"

Saying 'no' is wrong

Zurg looked at the screen with Jamie and XR. 'I oughta kill you right away Miss I-don't-wanna-do-as-I-am-told.'

"She's avoiding the orders you have installed in her mind, Grubs. How is it possible?" He said calmly.

One Grub walked up to his emperor. "The mind wasn't completly finished. And when we realized it we made another Android my evil Emperor Zurg."

Zurg lifted an eyebrow. "Another Android. One that does what it's told?"

The Grub nodded happily and ran over to a sheet. It lifted the sheet up and showed Zurg the other android.

"Excellent" Zurg grinned. "The perfect child."

The Grubs looked oddly at Zurg.

"WHAT!"

I want to tell you something

Jamie sat on a chair in the engine room. She felt a little guilty for letting XR take the whole blame. She could hear Buzz yelling about their schedule and not coming home late.

He sounded really angry. "Just because you had to find a bathroom. Robots don't even use a bathroom. I don't care. We have a schedule we have to follow. You're the worst... No! This isn't like.. Go to the engines'"

"FINE!" XR yelled back becoming very frustrated.

Jamie rose up from her seat and walked backwards. She could hear the robot coming closer.

XR murmured something nasty about Buzz. The door opened and he wheeled into the room. 

Jamie hid behind one of the engines.

"Jamie I know you're in here. Behind that engine actually." XR said like he didn't care anyway.

Jamie heard liquid being poured into something. She walked out from behind the engine and looked oddly at XR.

It seemed like he was doing something only cabon-based lifeforms would do with their mouth.

He was drinking some sort of liquid.

Jamie looked at XR with curious eyes while she walked towards him.

He sipped the liquid slowly, looking at Jamie with a 'whatever' look.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked crossing her arms.

XR looked at the drink. "I am drinking, geez woman."

Jamie lifted an eyebrow. "What are you drinking?" She said looking at the funny looking blue drink.

"Something that makes you feel funny inside." XR said with a sad voice.

"It's tickling you?" Jamie said with her eyes now very much focused on the drink.

"If you can feel, then I would say yes. It tickles you in your systems and makes you do stuff you regret, the day after." He said more sad and beginning to be annoyed by the stupid questions. But he shouldn't blame her. She had been "born" into the world with no clue to what it was and how it worked.

He looked at her and half smiled.

She didn't know what to do and smiled back.

Silence.

"Jamie?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"I took the whole blame for you because I like you."

"Well, you shouldn't have."

"But I did. Because I like you. Very much."

"Is it because I am a female you say those nice things to me?"

"Not only because you're a female. But also because you do something others haven't done to me before."

"Erm. Yeah. What?"

"You make me feel.."

They were interupted by the speaker. 

"XR, we need you on the bridge. Hurry up this time!"

XR grumbled. He looked at Jamie with pleading eyes.

"I have to tell you later."

Planet Z. Say hi to my family

"XR, turn the invisibility shield on!" Buzz yelled at XR while watching the control panels button go red.

"Done, Buzz." XR said happily.

"And now. Be silent rangers" Buzz said looking out of the front window.

Jamie entered the room and walked over to XR.

"What was it you..." She was interupted by Buzz. "QUIET Jamie."

Jamie could feel the danger. Booster had hardened his grip on the chair. Mira was ready to jump out of the chair and shoot as many intruders as possible, Buzz too. And XR had sat down on the floor with a Victoria's Secret Magazine and began to read.

He didn't seem to care much for the situation.

And then it happened. But they didn't see it. The didn't smell it. And they couldn't feel it.

The air was filled with it. Jamie could see it but didn't say anything. 

This wasn't part of Zurg's plan. To fill the room with a sleeping gas that couldn't be seen, smelled or felt was very clever. But it wasn't the plan.

The plan was to eliminate Team Lightyear. Nothing more. And Jamie had to do it.

But maybe this actually was a part of the plan. Zurg hadn't told her exactly what to do. He had just said.

"Eliminate Team Lightyear, Jamie. And don't screw up. Or I'll do something horrible to you."

Jamie looked at the team. Nothing yet.

"Buzz, I-I feel funneh in my head." Booster said falling backwards on the chair.

"IT'S SLEEPING Gassss" Buzz said about to rose from his chair and run out of the brigde.

Mira had fallen asleep fast.

XR didn't look up from his magazine.

"Well then Buzz. Close the helmet and shoot somebody. Geez, Yelling freak." 

Nobody responded and XR looked up from the magazine. He looked at Jamie who had removed Booster from his chair and had placed herself in it.

"Err. Aren't you supposed to wake them up with those nursery skills you have?" XR asked getting pretty nervous about the situation.

"Well. Those skills aren't used for sleepy heads, they're used for wounded people," She said getting angry.

XR wheeled over to the window. "Aw, craters. We've got company."

---

XR and the rest of Team Lightyear had been placed in each prison of theirs.

Jamie had sat down in a chair in front of Zurg.

"So you want to congratulate?" Jamie asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Not quite, you see. You didn't KILL Team Lightyear. You are an adroid who's supposed to follow my orders but instead, you avoid them."

Jamie crossed her arms. "I didn't avoid your or.." She thought for a minute. She actually did avoid his orders. She didn't kill XR. He saw that?

"...orders Zurg." She said finishing her sentence.

"THAT'S EVIL EMPEROR TO YOU MISSY" He yelled, making Jamie half jump in surprise.

"Evil Emperor Zurg. Evil emperor Zurg!" A grub asked.

Zurg turned around and looked down, "Yes?"

The grub smiled and pointed at a sheet.

"She's all done." 

Zurg smiled evilly. "Good. Let's test her on Jamie." 

Jamie was taken away by the hornets, who seemed to be a little improved since she last saw them.


	5. Zurg's planet

Chapter five

**My sister, my enemy.**

The hornets dragged Jamie to a door. They opened it and threw her inside.

She landed on her back and laid there for a few secounds.

The hornets had placed themselves in a corner of the room, not doing anything.

Jamie rose from the floor and looked oddly at the hornets. She walked over to one of them and waved a hand in front of it.

No reaction.

Maybe putting Jamie in a room with two hornets to drive her crazy, was Zurg's horrible revenge on her. 'Hah, what a plan!'

But another door opened and smoke filled the room.

Jamie turned around and waved the smoke away from her face. She had got some of it in her eye and tried to rub it away. Suddenly she saw a fist flying through the smoke.

Jamie was hit.

She lay on the floor and looked curious at the smoke. Where had that fist come from?

The smoke began to disappear and a shadow of a woman could be seen.

Jamie rose from the floor and brushed herself off.

"I finally meet you sister. And I thought you were prettier." The person mocked.

Jamie's eye's widened.

**Stranger of the night.**

Jessie sighed and went out of the room.

Jamie was unconscious.

"I'll come back later and finish her off, and please clean this mess." Jessie said pointing at the pool of oil on the floor.

The hornets walked with Jessie out of the room to get some cleaning tools, none of them noticing a stranger when they left the room.

**We have to get out. **

"Team, are you okay?" Buzz yelled from his cell. He rose from the floor and looked around.

"Buzz!" Booster yelled from another cell.

Buzz went over to the bars and looked for any sign of his team.

"I'm over here Buzz." Booster said while waving his hand out from the bars.

Buzz smiled.

"Where's XR and Mira?"

Booster pointed in two directions. "Mira is in that cell and XR is in that cell."

"Hey!" XR called with a desperate hint to his voice. "Yeah, I'm in here! Right here! See?!"

Mira was the only one who wasn't in a normal cell. Her cell was a tangean forcefield.

But not only did the cell work as a cage it also sucked Mira's powers out of her.

Booster looked nervously at the blue woman and then at Buzz. "Mira doesn't look too good Buzz."

Buzz searched his cell for anything that would help him escape.

Nothing.

"B.. Bu.. Buzz.. She's on the floor, barely moving." Booster's voice was shaking.

XR looked at the Buzz with sad eyes. "Buzz, I've checked the forcefield's reation on tangeans. And. It doesn't look good."

Booster began to cry. He ran into a corner of his cell.

"We really need some help here." Buzz said to himself.

"Aw, what's that Mister Lightyear. You didn't win this time?" A female voice said.

Buzz looked up and saw a dark purple haired woman.

"Who are you?" Buzz asked angrily.

"I'm Zurg's daughter. The one who DOES follow her orders," she replied powerfully.

"Zurg doesn't have any children. You're just obsessed with him and think you're his daughter." Buzz said with an emphatic point. He'd seen wanna-be villain syndrome. Yep, seen it many times.

"I AM his daughter. His number 1 agent. And now I'm gonna kill you people." Jessie smiled evilly.

"And, robot?" XR asked curiously, before biting his tongue and cursing himself out silently. Way to get noticed by the evil doomsday chick.

Jessie turned around and nodded at him.

"Well, alright that's just-" XR began to babble before he was abruptly cut off by- 

"STOP RIGHT THERE SISTER!" Jamie yelled.

Jessie turned around to see her sister holding two hornets in each hand. She threw them against Jessie.

But Jessie dogded and looked unsatisfied.

"I'm impressed of you Jamie. You have recovered from our battle. Didn't think you'd make it down here after what I did to you."

Jamie smiled, "You fight like an old woman, not very good."

"Okay. That's a joke. A bad joke. NOW YOU GONNA DIE!" Jessie yelled in fury.

Sheran towards Jamie. But before Jessie even had taken the first step she got knocked down by a large robot.

"But I wouldn't have made it all the way down here without XL, who covered my back."

Jessie rubbed her head with her hand and looked up at the big robot.

"Hi there!" He said almost yelling.

"This doesn't make any sense." Buzz said confused looking at the large bot.

XR's jaw dropped.

Jamie smiled at Buzz. "Well, there's a lot of things that doesn't make sense in this universe Buzz."

XL grabbed Jessie and threw her against a wall.

Jamie found the keys and opened the team's cells.

Buzz ran over to Mira and whispered something into her ear. He then listened to her heart and sighed happily. "She's still alive."

"Thank you once again XL. Are you sure you don't wanna go with us." Jamie said looking over her shoulder.

XL once again threw Jessie against a wall. "Nah, I'm having fun. And I don't like that Lightyear guy too much." he said smiling.

Jamie smiled and ran with the team.

**Zurg is my father yo!**

The team crawled pass the hornets and down into the secret place of Shiv Katall.

Booster put Mira down on the couch, she grunted at this.

Jamie walked over to her and looked at her with serious eyes. "She's gonna be fine. But we have to get her back to Star Command as soon as possible."

"Can't you fix her?" XR asked.

Jamie turned around. "It's not that I can't "fix" her. It's just very dangerous to be on Zurg's planet with a ranger down."

Buzz nodded. "Jamie you stay here with Mira. XR you'll search for the ship while me and Booster will cover your back."

They all nodded.

"Come on Booster, let's kick some hornet's behind!" Buzz said very angry.

"Uhm, okay."

Jamie looked at the 3 guys flying off. She had really changed, maybe because of Zurg, but what kind of father would hurt his own daughter anyway. Yes, father. Not only the grubs were her fathers. She had found out when Jessie had said that she was the daughter of Zurg and a sister of Jamie. 

Zurg didn't want to admit that Jamie was his daughter. And Jamie felt very hurt by it.

She wanted revenge.

**Father, don't kill me.**

XR had arrived to the ship and was about to board it. But he was stopped by some hornets who fired laser at him. He jumped down behind a rock.

"Where are Buzz and Booster when I need them," he whispered bitterly to himself.

Suddenly a hornet appeared in front of XR. He wheeled backwards and aimed at the hornet. But too late. He was blasted into pieces.

Buzz shot the hornet and flew down to XR. "Hey, are you okay?" Buzz asked while gathering the pieces.

XR looked at his pieces that were gathered in a heap.

"Erm, could you please fix me?" XR asked.

"No time XR."

Buzz turned around and shot some hornets down. And then he flew off.

"THANK YOU!" XR yelled angrily at him.

Suddenly Jamie crawled out from a rock. She hadn't seen XR but noticed him when he yelled at her.

"JAMIE! You'll have to help me. Buzz and Booster are fighting the hornets and... Where's Mira?" He asked.

Jamie looked at Zurg's tower and then at XR.

'I really want my revenge.' she thought looking impatient at XR.

XR looked at her with pleading eyes.

She gave in, crawled over to him and began to fix him.

"Were you going to run away?" He asked looking weird at her.

She picked an arm up but didn't answer.

"Mira's been kidnapped, and we have to get her back. I managed to escape." Jamie lied.

XR nodded nervous. Suddenly a big boom could be heard from behind Jamie. XR widened his eyes and let his jaw fall down.

Jamie turned around and noticed that Buzz and Booster had been shot down with a big weapon by Zurg.

"Mwuahahah. Goodbye Buzz Lightyear. This time I'm sure you'll never come back. Bwahaha." Zurg yelled.

Jamie frowned and rose from the ground.

XR's eyes followed her while she walked over to Zurg.

"HEY! DAD!" She yelled very angry.

Zurg looked at Jamie and smiled evilly. "Well well well.. Isn't that my I-will-not-follow-my-orders android. How pleasent, NOT!"

Jamie ran towards him. Zurg held his gun up and tried to hit her. She dodged. He did it again. She dodged again.

She was 2 steps away from Zurg when she suddenly got shot down by a hornet.

She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself in pain.

"Oh my, that was close huh? Oh no look, you're leaking." Zurg said sarcastic.

Jamie tried to kick Zurg but her powers was almost drained.

She closed her eyes in pain and bit her lower lip. "You're gonna pay, dad!"

Zurg turned around like he didn't care. "Don't call me dad."

Jamie tried to relax but all her muscles were too tensed.

She felt cold. So cold.

Somebody picked her up and laid her on it's lap.

"Jamie..? You're so cold."

Jamie tried to focus on the person.

"Jamie. There was something I wanted to tell you before."

Jamie smiled.

"In a very long time I haven't met a woman like you. You probably think that I say that to all the women I meet. And yeah, maybe I do. But I really really like you."

Jamie sighed while she smiled. "You're so warm."

"Yeah, listen. I know that most women don't like me. They don't want to talk to me. Not even touch me."

"Mmm." Jamie sighed.

"Maybe you don't feel like I do. I just wanted to tell you."

"I like you."

XR smiled. "Just wanted to tell you I like you too."

"I like you, but I'm not build with the good emotions inside me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't either. But then I was reprogrammed and now I have all the emotions humans have."

"You were reprogrammed?" Jamie asked half sleeping.

"Let's just call it that."

"XR, I don't have much time. We have to get back to Starcommand fast." Jamie said nervously.

XR nodded and carried Jamie to the ship.

"Oh yeah. Mira wasn't kidnapped. She's in one of the prison cells on the ship." Jamie said.

XR looked oddly at Jamie, "Why did you lie?"

"I wanted to pretend I was gonna save Mira from Zurg."

"Why?"

"You ask alot of questions today huh?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions and tell me why!"

"I wanted revenge."

"On Zurg?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Why?"

"..."

**We're ready to launch but where's Jamie.**

The team were finally together again and were ready to launch.

"The engine's warmed up and is ready to be used." XR said happy.

"Good. Booster I need you as the co-pilot today." Buzz said serious.

XR looked nonplussed. "Ummm. kay."

"Ready to launch?" Buzz yelled.

"Yea-- NO WAIT! Where's Jamie?" XR asked.

"But she was with us a second ago." Booster said confused.

"XR, you'll have to find her. I'll fly the ship into space an let it orbit. Call us when you've found her."

XR nodded and wheeled out of the ship. Yeah, he'd known he wouldn't really get to copilot.

---------


	6. Game over, Jamie

**The last hour**

Jamie had managed to crawl all the way back to Zurg's tower. She was badly wounded and knew that it wouldn't take long before she passed out.

She forced her body to stand while she looked up at the tall building.

She looked around and saw hornets march back and forth.

_Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning _

_-Memory, Cats_

But she couldn't stop now. She was so close.

**Zurg's not a very happy bot**

"I almost got Buzz Lightyear. I was SO close. And whose fault was it that I didn't get him.!" Zurg yelled.

"Err. That may be Jamie's?" One Grub asked nervously.

Zurg sat down in his throne. "Yes, Jamie. That stupid android who doesn't follow her orders."

The Grub looked frightened up at Zurg. "Can I go now?"

Zurg nodded while looking down at the floor. The Grub smiled and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

Warp walked over to Zurg. "I think it was that robot." he said.

"The robot?" Zurg asked angry.

"Yeah, remember when she fixed him. I think it started at that time."

Zurg thought for a moment.

"She fixed him once more. And she told him she liked him." Warp said becoming kind of disgusted.

Zurg looked at Warp. "You really are a great spy Darkmatter. So, if I want my revenge I just have to kill the robot."

"Not yet, she has just started to like him." Warp answered.

"What about the robot. Will he be heartbroken if we kill Jamie?" Zurg asked a little less angry.

"Oh my, Zurg. You _are_ very evil." Warp said while he grinned.

Zurg looked oddly at him. "That's Evil Emperor to you. And, please don't talk to me like that."

Warp frowned and walked out of the room.

**20 minutes left**

Jamie ran over to the door to Zurg's throne room and hid behind it.

Warp came out of the room, he seemed a bit angry.

"God, he never gets my jokes." He said dissappointed while he shrugged.

Jamie looked inside the room and saw Zurg sitting in his throne.

She didn't really know what to do.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning _

_-Memory, Cats_

She jumped into the room and closed the doors. Then she looked up at Zurg while she aimed at him with a gun.

Zurg sat still and smiled at her. "You wouldn't do it even if you got paid." He mocked.

'I really wish XR was here... XR'

She felt relaxed. Her body became warm again. But this time she could really feel the special feeling everyone talks about when they are happy.

She was happy though she knew she wouldn't make it.

And then for the first time she smiled because she was happy.

Zurg jumped down from his throne. "What's so funny!?"

Jamie took a step forward. "Nothing's funny. I'm just happy."

Zurg slowly walked towards Jamie. "You're not build with that emotion."

Jamie took one step forward again. "That's right. And how I hate you for not giving me that option to feel it."

Zurg stopped. "I wanted an android who followed my orders to the letter."

Jamie stopped to. "And I just wanted a family."

**She's so dead!**

XR wheeled his way pass hornets and big buildings while he looked for Jamie.

Where could she be. Wait.

XR looked up at Zurg's tower and remembered what Jamie had said to him.

_"I wanted revenge."_

_"On Zurg?"_

_"Yes. Sorry."_

"Aw craters. When I find her she'll be in trouble." He said angry.

**10 minutes left**

"Do it Jamie." Zurg mocked.

Jamie began to shake. She wanted to shoot and just go home. But she also wanted to drop the weapon and go home.

Oh how she wished that he wasn't evil.

She dropped the weapon and looked sad down at the floor.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

She then looked up and saw Zurg aiming at her. "Bye bye, Jamie."

And then...

**5 minutes left**

The bullets had thrown her into the nearest wall.

She nodded in shock. Everything began to blur. And she could slowly feel the pain spread in her body.

She could hear footsteps and shooting. And then the wheeling.

"We'll save you Jamie." A voice yelled.

One of them picked her up.

She was told not to close her eyes.

**3 minutes left.**

They couldn't make it to Starcommand she thought.

She couldn't be fixed she thought.

She knew this voice. "Jamie, Jamie! Say something."

"Hi Booster." She whispered.

"You'll have to talk to us."

"No. Not us. XR. No offence. But. XR."

Booster rose from the floor and looked at the robot.

XR wheeled over to her. "Talk to me Jamie."

"I don't have much time." Jamie said trying to focus on the robot.

"Don't say that. We can still make it. Just hold on." He said worried.

"I'm so sorry for everything." She began to cry.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. It'll be okay Jamie."

Jamie closed her eyes and smiled.

**Science bay, 1 minute left**

The LGM's looked at Jamie with sad eyes.

"We'll try and fix her."

XR wheeled over to Jamie.

"You. Make. Me. Feel. Happiness." Jamie whispered

"I wish the best for you." XR smiled nervously.

"We'll operate now XR. Please wait outside." One LGM said.

XR sighed and wheeled outside.

_Look  
A new day has begun_

_-Memory, Cats_

_**And then it all started...**_


End file.
